


Cold

by annabeth_the_duck



Series: Winter [1]
Category: The Rosewood Chronicles - Connie Glynn
Genre: Bisexual Boy, Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Cold, Fever, Fluff, I Love You, Japhael, Kissing, M/M, My longest fic yet whoop whoop, Raphael and Jamie are bisexual, Sick Jamie, Sickfic, Sickness, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, gay fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25575994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabeth_the_duck/pseuds/annabeth_the_duck
Summary: Raphael catches a cold. Fortunately or unfortunately, Jamie catches it too.
Relationships: Jamie Volk/Raphael Wilcox
Series: Winter [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853596
Kudos: 8





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

> I'm happy with this one. I think my writing is getting better :D

“JAMIE!”

Jamie stuck his head out the window and smiled. “Hey Raph.”

“Come on, it’s really pretty out here.” Raphael grinned and danced around, kicking up big plumes of snow into powdery showers of white.

Jamie grabbed a coat and pulled on his boots, before shoving the window open further and jumping down to land neatly next to Raphael. “Not as pretty as you.”

Raphael gasped in mock surprise. “Gasp! So unlike you to say so, Jamie.”

“Did you actually say ‘gasp’ out loud?”

“But thank you for saying so,” Raphael finished. “And yes.”

Jamie rolled his eyes before walking briskly ahead in the wet snow. He couldn’t deny the fact that it was pretty, but god was it _cold_. He shivered, curling into his large coat and hiding his face from the slight but biting wind. He glanced back quickly at the lightly dressed boy behind him, who was not showing any signs of chilliness. He rolled his eyes at Raphael’s teasing smile and fancy spin and turned ahead again, trudging on towards the rose garden. He and Raphael liked to go there in winter, because it had a sort of stifled beauty about it. A few of the roses were still in bloom, but the majority were covered in snow and drooping heavily at its oppressive weight. The Rosewood Hall caretakers went to great pains to preserve the roses as best they could, but often the snow and cold was just too much for the plants and most of them died. However, they would grow back in spring, and the _indoor_ rose garden was still warm and the roses there thrived every day of the year. If the pair of boys were really cold they would sometimes go to the indoor rose garden to warm up and observe the roses that bloomed in spite of the harsh winters. Fortunately or unfortunately, it wasn’t that cold today, so they stayed outside.

Jamie turned around to face Raphael when they reached the rose garden. Raphael leant his head on Jamie’s shoulder and sighed, his breath making clouds in the air. Jamie noticed his slight shivering and looked over at him, concerned.

“Are you okay? You’re shivering.” He eyed Raphael’s jacket. “Also, why didn’t you wear a coat? It’s cold out today.”  
Raphael only sighed louder and rolled his shoulders around. “It’s fine. And it’s not _that_ cold.”

“Raph, it’s _freezing_. Did you forget?”

“Maybe.”

This time Jamie sighed. “You’re going to get sick.”

Raphael sneezed at that moment. “It’s fine.”

“Come on.” Jamie turned around and made for the Conch dorms. He stopped short when Raphael didn’t move to follow him. “You should get inside, Raph.”

“Noooo,” Raphael moaned, elongating the word. “I just wanna stay out here with you.”

Jamie huffed and bodily picked Raphael up in a bridal carry and began to stroll back to Raphael’s room. “You have to.” Raphael didn’t argue this time and just snuggled down in his boyfriend’s arms.

When they got back to the Conch dorms, Raphael jumped out of Jamie’s hold and wiggled open his window until it was wide enough to get through. He hopped up first and held out an arm for Jamie, who took it and climbed in as well.

Jamie shrugged out of his coat and let it fall on the floor near the window, something he never would’ve done before he met Raphael.

Raphael took off his zippered jacket, leaving him in only a long-sleeved shirt. Jamie was about to reprimand him until he put on a fluffy sweater and sank into his bed, stretching out a hand for Jamie to join him. Jamie took it once again and pulled Raphael’s head into his lap, stroking his hair tenderly.

Raphael sneezed.

“Gah,” he burst out, abruptly sitting up. Luckily Jamie had fast reflexes and leaned back before Raphael collided with him. “I think I’ve caught a cold.”

“You think.” Jamie said unsympathetically.

Raphael sniffed dramatically.

Jamie rolled his eyes affectionately. “I’ll make you some hot chocolate. Put your pyjamas on and _stay warm_.”

Jamie also collected some cough medicine and a spoon and brought that and the hot chocolate back to Raphael. Raphael had put his fluffy sweater on top of his pyjamas and tucked himself under several blankets. He didn’t move when Jamie entered.

“Raaaaph,” Jamie said gently. “I got hot chocolate…”

Raphael bolted up and snatched the hot drink, draining half the cup before Jamie took it back. He inhaled the steam, letting it fill him up and warm him. He fell back onto the pillows, satisfied.

Jamie snorted and set the hot chocolate down on the desk, unscrewing the lid of the cough medicine and pouring it carefully onto a spoon. Raphael groaned and frowned at Jamie. Jamie stared back with a deadpan expression. Raphael groaned again and ended the unspoken argument by taking the medicine. Jamie poured a second spoonful and Raphael swallowed it slowly this time, curving his lips around the spoon, intentions less than pure. Jamie felt himself get a little hot in the face and looked away as Raphael seductively let the spoon go. Jamie glared at Raphael and put the medicine in the bathroom cupboard.

“Jamie, come cuddle with me,” Raphael whined from the bed. Jamie did as he wished and kicked off his shoes before lifting up the covers and crawling into the warm cocoon with his boyfriend.

He snuggled down, wrapping his arms around Raphael, who did the same. Raphael pushed his head into Jamie’s neck and sighed contentedly. “You’re kinda needy today, Raph,” Jamie murmured. Raphael hummed and ignored him for the most part. Jamie chuckled quietly and sank down into sleep.

………

When he woke up, in the early morning, he slid out of Raphael’s arms, kissed him on the forehead and climbed back out the window, doing his best to shut it as much as he could so Raphael’s room would stay warm. He crept back to his dorm and pulled himself up into his room, falling in through the window. He groaned and sat up, coughing slightly.

He sneezed.

“Oh, sh-” Jamie was cut off by another sneeze. He decided to go see Professor Devine to see if he could have the day off from classes to recover.

………

Jamie returned to his dorm, mission successful, and changed into his pyjamas, slipping into bed and falling asleep. He was woken only 10 minutes later by Raphael shaking him by the shoulders.

“Jamie,” Raphael whispered. “I came to say good morning. Why aren’t you up yet?”

“I’ve caught your freaking cold,” Jamie hissed. “And why aren’t you wearing a coat? _Again_? Didn’t you learn anything from last night?”

Raphael looked chagrined. “I just…”

“Forgot,” Jamie finished. “You’re going to get even sicker now.”

“I’m sorry.” Raphael said. “For not wearing a coat _and_ getting you sick.”

Jamie sighed and looked up at Raphael’s saddened face. “Hey, it’s okay. I’m just worried about you. And you couldn’t help getting me sick.” Jamie had a thought. “Wait, did you ask permission from-”

“ _Yes_ , Jamie, how useless do you think I am?” Raphael grinned. “Hang on a second, I’ll be back.”

“Wait, take one of my coats-!” But Raphael was already out the window.

Jamie went back to sleep for all of 5 minutes and woke up to Raphael standing over him again.

“Let me _sleeeep_ ,” Jamie moaned, turning over and burying his face into the pillow. Raphael _tsk_ ed and pushed at Jamie to roll over. Jamie eventually complied, and was immediately smothered by 2 or 3 blankets. He sank down into the softness and was about to fall back asleep again when Raphael interrupted.

“Wait wait wait wait wait, I brought tea.”

Jamie perked up and snatched the tea, downing it very similar to how Raphael drank his hot chocolate last night. Raphael laughed and sipped his drink (the same as last night’s) more elegantly. When Jamie had drank half the cup he set it down and let the warmth fill him up. He leant against Raphael, who had sat down on his bed, and stared deep into his eyes. Raphael looked at him quizzically and asked if he was okay.

“Maybe I’m a little feverish,” Jamie murmured. He was fully prepared to just finally go to _sleep_ but Raphael moved out of his reach to get the medicine. Jamie pouted adorably and took the medicine Raphael offered him willingly, gulping it down and making a face.

“See, I told you it was bad!” Raphael laughed and placed the bottle in Jamie’s bathroom. Jamie just glared at him and drank the rest of his tea.

“Thanks for the tea,” Jamie said sleepily. “Now come here.”

Raphael snorted and did as he was bid, climbing under the covers with Jamie. He wrapped his arms around him possessively and put his head on Jamie’s chest, where it belonged.

“I never really liked sweet stuff, but then I met you, Raph,” Jamie stated, half-asleep. “And you’re the sweetest thing ever.”

“Mmmm, you have a fever, Jamie,” Raphael responded humorously. “Go to sleep.”

Jamie was already too far gone to see Raphael’s bright blush contradicting his previous words, and whispered into the blissful semi-darkness of his room, “I love you, Raphael.”

Raphael squeezed him tighter and replied, “I love you too, Jamie.”

They were both asleep within second after speaking and hearing those affirming words and stayed like that all day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave kudos and comments, and check out my other fics! It would make me really happy.  
> Taking Rosewood Chronicles prompts :)


End file.
